I Could Not Ask For More
by ktfranceebee
Summary: Kurt celebrates his birthday, as well as another special occasion, with his family. Written for an anon on tumblr who wanted "A Late Breakfast." This fluffy, Kurtofsky family fic contains an overwhelming amount of domestic adorableness and... Cupcakes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee_.

**A/N:** This is a prompt fill for an anonymous individual on tumblr who asked for me to write about "A Late Breakfast". I expounded upon that original idea... Like, a lot, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy! I know I had fun with this, especially since this is the first time I've ever written a legit, Kurtofsky family fic.

Also, the title is from the song by the same name by Diane Warren.

* * *

**I Could Not Ask For More**

By ktfranceebee

Dave woke up with a smile on his face despite the fact that it was half past six in the morning on a Sunday and was tired enough that he had "sleepers" in the corners of his eyes. He rolled over in bed to gaze lovingly at the sleeping form next to him. Although Dave had every intention to wake up early that morning, he was coaxed awake anyway by the cold air of the ceiling fan blowing on his bare feet. Kurt had been a "cover coveter", as he called him, for as long as they had been together, which would mean more than ten years.

Though Dave teased Kurt about his stealing of the sheets as much as Kurt teased Dave about his snoring, they could both agree on one thing—that even though they would deny over and over again their obvious quirks, _Kurt_ was the deep sleeper. This was more than likely the reason why it didn't bother Dave that much when Kurt would point out the fact that he emitted obnoxious noises as he slept, because as long as they were _both _sleeping, Kurt couldn't be bothered by it one bit (though Kurt couldn't say he appreciated it when Dave fell asleep whenever they would watch a movie, especially if that meant when they went to the theater). So when Dave pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's hairline as he let himself wake up, Kurt merely smiled contentedly to himself, as if lost in a dream, and cuddled deeper into the entire comforter he stole from Dave.

Mirroring Kurt's smile, Dave reached across his husband's body to stealthily lower the volume to the alarm clock that Dave knew Kurt had set to go off in about half an hour. Dave didn't understand why Kurt never let himself sleep in on the weekends, but today, Dave wouldn't let him have any say in the matter.

Dave dragged himself out of bed and felt around for his slippers in darkened room with a swish of his foot. Once he found them and slipped them on, Dave tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the downstairs hall, shutting the door behind him.

Dave made his way to the stairs and, after ascending each step quietly, he found himself in the quiet upstairs lounge, and he walked to the first door on the opposite side of the stairs towards the room whose door was slightly ajar.

"Jordi?" Dave whispered when he peaked through the door. The room seemed darker than his and Kurt's master bedroom downstairs, as this room was painted a deep, navy blue, where their bedroom was painted a soft, mossy, mint-green.

Dave slipped into the bedroom and made his way to squat down next to the small, sound asleep figure lying on the twin-sized bed.

"Jordan," Dave said, opting to use his son's full first name as he rustled the sheets. "Come on, buddy. Wake up."

The eight year old resisted as he rolled over to face away from Dave.

"Come on, Jordi. Rise and shine. You promised me you'd help do something special for Daddy's birthday.

"It'll still be his birthday when the sun comes out," came a mumble almost unheard as it was spoken into his Nascar pillowcase. Although Jordi wasn't his nor Kurt's son by blood, a love of cars was something that Jordan and Kurt seemed to naturally bond over.

Dave laughed at his son's reluctance.

"Alright, you win," Dave said as he stood up, feigning defeat. "But don't complain if Daddy doesn't let you eat any of the cupcakes Jules and I make." Dave exaggerated a frown as he began backing out of the room.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," Jordi grumbled as his thick, dark eyelashes fluttered open. He pushed himself out of bed and followed Dave into the hall, dragging his feet.

"That's my boy," Dave said, gently squeezing the back of his neck encouragingly. "Let's go wake your sister."

They made their way to the room closest to the stairs, whose door was opened all of the way.

"Julissa," Dave's voice rang out into his little girl's bedroom. She still kept her door wide open when she was sleeping, but Kurt and Dave were glad to see that she didn't wake up during the night as much as she used to from a bad dream. During the first couple of months after the adoption, she would run into her big brother's room. Dave, however, was the one who came up with the idea of buying those stick-on, glow in the dark stars and planets to go all over the ceiling in her room so she could sleep peacefully.

"Wake up, baby girl," Dave said, running his hand over the top of her head.

"Daddy!" she said in her squeaky voice and rubbed her small fists over her dark, almond shaped eyes.

"Shhh," Dave whispered gently. As he picked her up. Dave thought it was cute how, unlike Jordi, she would call both he _and _Kurt Daddy, which often got confusing at times. She would often correct her fathers by explaining to Kurt or him stubbornly, _"no,"_ she meant _"other" _Daddy.

"We gotta be quiet. Okay, sweetie? Remember, we are going to surprise Daddy with breakfast in bed."

"Okay," she said in a small voice, and together the three of them went downstairs to start on breakfast and Kurt's birthday cupcakes.

Once they were downstairs, Dave set Jules upon her feet and saw how she kept pushing the tightly wound curls of her unruly hair out of her eyes. Kurt had to teach him a thing or two about styling hair. While neither of them had any little siblings or sisters growing up, Kurt, being the fashionista that he always was, had experience when it came to doing braids and ponytails and all those little things girls loved. Growing up, Mercedes (or Auntie 'Cedes, as Jordi and Jules called her) was always one of Kurt's willing make-over participants, and her natural hair was practically identical to Jules'.

"Julesy? Can I fix your hair so you can see what you're doing in the kitchen?" Dave asked, and she nodded.

"Jordan, why don't you go get out the milk and eggs? Okay, bud?" He asked Jordan, who went in the direction of the kitchen as Dave pulled Jules into the guest bathroom at the foot of the stairs. He stood Jules up on the top of the closed toilet seat lid so she would be more level with him.

"What'll it be today, Jules?" he asked as he fished through a plastic pouch he pulled out from the cabinet underneath the sink filled with a different barrettes and hair accessories.

"Pigtails," she said confidently as she held her hands up excitedly into the air. She teetered from her perch for a moment before falling against Dave's stomach, holding him tightly around the middle. Dave let out a little "oomph" as he stood her upright once more.

"Pigtails?"

"_Braided_ pigtails," she emphasized.

"Oh, fancy, huh? What color?" He held the bag out to her and she picked out two red ponytail bands.

"Both Daddies' favorite color." She held them out to him.

"You're right. That _is_ our favorite color. Turn around, babydoll." She turned around and Dave carfully parted her hair down the middle, gently tugging with the comb in order to get through the tangles of her mahogany colored hair. Once Dave was done with both sides, he picked her up and held her in front of the mirror.

"How's that?" He asked, and she nodded approvingly. There were a few curls that sprung out of the left braid. It wasn't as neat as Kurt would have styled it, but she seemed pleased with the result all the same.

Even ten years later, Dave found it hard to believe that he and Kurt were married, especially after their rocky past in high school. They had a _family_ together. But what made their bond so unbreakable throughout the years (including their friendship during their first three years of college before Kurt eventually grew impatient of waiting for Dave and asked him out _himself_ during their senior year) was the fact that they learned so much from one another. The same could be said now, even if it was only about how to do braid hair, or bake cupcakes without burning them. They were a team.

Dave and Julissa headed into the conjoined living, dining, and ktchen area to find Jordi sitting on the couch with the remote in his hands.

"Can I watch cartoons?" He asked.

"Later, Jordan, I promise. Come help me and Jules in the kitchen. It'll be fun."

Jordan dragged himself away from his seat and followed the other two into the kitchen. For two hours the three of them worked as quietly as they could, first making the recipe for red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting that they found in one of Kurt's recipe books. Jules was the one who pointed out how they should make those, because they were red, after all.

As they worked, Dave told Jordi which measuring cups to use for each ingredient and Dave would add it to the large bowl. Dave helped Jules stir the rich batter with the large wooden spoon. Once the batter was poured into the little paper cupcake molds in the tin and popped them into the oven, they got started on the frosting. Dave folded in the powdered sugar and vanilla extract with the cream cheese, and he put it in the fridge. Finally, he took out the cupcakes, after they raised to perfection and set them on a hot pad to cool before they could put on the frosting.

While they cooled, they cleaned up the mess they made from making the cupcakes so they could make another mess when they made breakfast. First, Dave scrambled up some eggs and let some bacon sizzle in a pan. While he kept an eye on the food cooking on the stove, he gave the little ones free reign to unleash their creativity over how they wanted to decorate the cupcakes. Some they covered the entire top of the cupcake with frosting. On others, Jules dabbed on little happy faces and Jordi decorated some with stripes or polka dots.

Eventually, their grand breakfast was done; however, once all of the cupcakes were decorated and the food was dished out onto plates, Dave heard a tired voice speak out from in front of their master bedroom.

"David?" Dave turned around to see Kurt yawning, looking mildly surprised to see his entire family in the kitchen cooking—a job that he would normally do.

"It's almost nine-thirty. Why didn't my alarm go off?"

Before he could say anything, Jules spoke up from where she was standing on one of the wooden, kitchen chairs Dave pulled over so she could see over the counter top while helping Dave and Jordi.

"Daddy." She had her hands on her hips as she spoke far too authoritatively for someone her age. Kurt definitely rubbed off on her. "You're 'sposed to be sleeping so we can give you your birthday surprise." Dave snorted and Jordi rolled his eyes.

"Good going, Jules. So much for a surprise, now."

Kurt's eyes widened, as if barely remembering it was his birthday.

"Oh! Wait, hold on," Kurt bounced back into the bedroom and shut the door. A few seconds later, Kurt's voice could be heard from the otherside of the door. "Okay, I'm asleep and have _no_ idea of any potential birthday surprises, at _all_."

Dave chuckled, and Jules seemed satisfied with the response. Dave placed a single cupcake on a plate and put it on a breakfast tray. As a final touch, Dave stuck a candle into the middle of the treat and lit it, being careful to make sure that Jordi and Jules were far enough away from the flame.

"Okay. Lead the way, you two," Dave told them quietly. Jordi opened the door and they both ran inside, pouncing on the bed as Kurt pretended to wake up for the first time, rather than the second.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," they both chimed as they wrapped their little arms around Kurt and he pulled them close.

"Oh, my little darlings," he kissed both of their smooth, mocha-colored cheeks. "What a surprise."

Kurt and Dave shared a secret smile as Dave placed the tray over Kurt's lap and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Happy birthday, Kurt," Dave said quietly, and Kurt beamed, as if reliving the very moment he fell in love with his husband. As Dave pulled away though, he wordlessly put a finger to his own lips, as though signaling Kurt not to say anything and he gave him a wink as he quietly slipped out of the room while the kids' attention was focused on Kurt.

"Is this for me? Oh, _red velvet_. That's my _favorite_."

"I picked it out, Daddy," Jules spoke up proudly.

"Yeah, well, that's the cupcake I decorated," Jordi argued.

"You both did a wonderful job picking out and decorating the cupcakes," Kurt said soothingly trying to placate the bickering that was bound to escalate like most sibling arguments did.

"You've got to blow out the candle and make a wish, Dad," Jordi reminded him.

"Hmm, well," Kurt said as Dave snuck back into the room. With Jordi and Jules facing Kurt, they couldn't see that he had two more cupcakes with candles in each hand.

"I got everything I could have wished for a year ago," Kurt gasped dramatically. "Which reminds me. You know what else today is? Besides my birthday?" The two siblings look confused.

"Today is the day that, one year ago, we officially became a family," Kurt said, and he looked over the tops of their heads at Dave, and they turned around.

"Which means it's kind of your birthday's too, in a way," he held out the cupcakes. "So you've got to make a wish, as well."

"I'm going to wish that Dads let me have another cupcake," Jordi said.

"_Why_ don't you wish..." Kurt didn't seem too excited about the kids having sugary treats along with their breakfast let alone that much sugar in a day. "That you get to see your cousins today, along with your Uncles Finn and Sam and Aunties Rachel and 'Cedes."

"Really?" They seemed thrilled at the prospect of seeing their other family members later that day.

"Only if you wish for it," Dave said and the two little ones blew out their respectable candles.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and get a plate for you and your sister, Jordi, and eat it at the table. So we don't get red crumbs everywhere."

"Alright," Jordan agreed, and Dave handed them each their cupcake.

"And don't run," Dave reminded them, as they were already about to jet off into the kitchen. Once they left the room, Dave sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, who had yet to blow about his candle.

"Sugar for breakfast, David? Really?" Kurt tipped his head down, giving Dave a stern look.

"You know I love spoiling them as much as I love spoiling you. And speaking of which… What about you, babe?" Dave asked, smiling affectionately at his husband. "What are you going to wish for?"

"Me?" Kurt seemed surprised. "I told you. I have everything I could _possibly_ want: Two beautiful kids, an amazing job, the world's most loving father of our kids, and not to _mention_… My _extremely_ handsome husband, pour moi." Dave rubbed Kurt's thigh through the fluffy comforter as he listened to Kurt gush.

"How about..." He moved in closer, his arm stretched out across Kurt's waist. "Finn and Rachel agreeing to to watch the kids for a couple of hours... So the two of us can spend a little alone time together, hmm? It may or may not already be arranged," Dave hinted in a singsong voice as he began laying soft, tender kisses against Kurt's sweet smelling skin. "And I may have already made reservations to your favorite restaurant."

"That sounds lovely," Kurt breathed as he let his fingers drag through Dave's hair, as Dave moved his head to kiss Kurt deeply. Although he kept in mind that the kids were just in the other room, he kissed back enthusiastically, running his up Dave's bare arm before pulling away. As if just remembering, Kurt quickly blew out the candle smile a coy smile before allowing himself to be wrapped up in his husband's arms once more.

He really couldn't imagine what could make his birthday any more perfect.


End file.
